dinosaurkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Spinno/The Chronicles of Dinosaur King: Volume 1: Chapter 9
Rex and Rod rode on Ace and Spiny until they were at Max's house. "They didn't follow us, did they?", Rod asked. "No, but they took Max prisoner", Rex said with a sad look on his face, "he gave up himself for us. He's a TRUE friend. I don't know how to rescue or repay him." "Neither do I", Rod admitted. Suddenly, Dr. Taylor came home. "Hey kids, why are your dinosaurs out? Did you have a fight with the pirates?", he asked. "Yeah, but Max was defeated by their leader Goma and his Eocarcharia. Then they took him prisoner and then took off for the future, but thanks for reminding us about our dinos. Rex, let's call them back", Rod said. The two tweens brought back the mighty lizards back to their cards. "Why the glum face, Rex?", Dr. Taylor asked, feeling sad himself. "I just can't believe Max gave himself up. It's too selfless. I don't deserve to be his friend", Rex replied. "Look, I miss Max too, Rex", Dr. Taylor said, "but we can't give up. We'll save Max somehow. In fact, THAT'S how you can repay him, by coming to save him." "Hey, I just remembered how we can save Max", Rod remembered, "there's a smaller version of the Backlander in the future that we can use to get there: we use the teleportation function from the first one and it automatically sends a transmission into the time-space continum that triggers the smaller one's teleportation, so then we teleport ourselves by typing it into the machine input and we're there in a flash. Only one problem: the teleportation function from the first one ( the one we brought) is broken. It'll take a few days to 2 weeks to fix it completely." " I know", Dr. Taylor announced, "why don't you use the teleporter from the D-Lab to get to the future? Do you think it's possible, Rod?" " I think so: as long as it has an input location typer, in other words, it can let us type the name of the time machine, or at least the location or time", Rod replied. "It DOES have that, thanks, Rod!!!", Rex answered. "Just one more question: can I come? Please?", Dr. Taylor asked, "c'mon, Max IS my son, I want to rescue him." "Fine, but you don't have a dinosaur or a stone", Rex replied. "He can use Terry's Alpha Scanner", Rod said. "Ok, but he still doesn't have a dinosaur", Rex insisted. "Not true. Before you guys left for the future, I kind of snagged the Saurophaganax and Magma Blaster cards. They're even in my bag now", Dr.Taylor admitted, taking out the card capsule that contained the two cards. "Ok, you can come with us", Rex finally said. "Yay!! I get to go on a adventure, I get to go on an adventure!!", Dr. Taylor announced. "Oh, boy!!", Rex and Rod said to themselves. Category:Blog posts